


Poslední večer

by MaryBarrens



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hugging, M/M, Memory Issues, Missing Scene, Spoilers, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Talking, missing memories
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: „Řekni mu to ty,“ přikázal mu Sam před několika hodinami. Dobře, nebylo to před několika hodinami, bylo to před několikalety, ještě před Thanosem. Mluvili o tom, několikrát. Tehdy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Poslední večer

Bucky má zatracené _štěstí_.

Jistě, _štěstí_ asi není zrovna ten výraz, který by kohokoli ve spojitosti s ním napadl jako první. Ani Buckyho by nenapadl jako první, protože – co asi? Nejdřív ho odvedli. Pak ho zajali a udělali si z něj pokusného králíka. Vypadl ze zatraceného _vlaku_. Přišel o paži. Mučili ho. Udělali si z něj psa a vymazali ho tak dokonale, že si nepamatoval ani svoje vlastní jméno (byly věci, na které nezapomněl, které mu nemohli sebrat ani tehdy, protože šly mnohem, mnohem hlouběji než nějaké jméno). Skoro se jim podařilo donutit ho zabít svého nejlepšího přítele. A pak byl na útěku a v base a zase na útěku, zmražený, a když si konečně začínal myslet, že už je po všem, přišel Thanos a rozsypal ho na prach. 

Na zatracený _prach_.

Takže jo, štěstí asi není zrovna ten nejlepší výraz. 

Ale… Ale Steve ho zachránil z té zatracené nacistické fabriky – pomohl mu z toho stolu a odvedl ho pryč. A ten pád z vlaku taky přežil. A jo, sice si z něj udělali psa nebo bezmyšlenkovitého zabijáka nebo zbraň nebo co, jenže jim utekl. Utekl jim a přežil a dokázal se zase rozhodovat sám za sebe a _vzpomínal si_. Měl Steva. Měl nové přátele. Měl zpátky svoji mysl. 

Po tom původním fiasku s Thanosem je dokonce znovu naživu, on a všichni ostatní (ne všichni, ne, samozřejmě, že ne všichni, nikdy se z toho nemůžou dostat všichni, protože tak to jednoduše _nefunguje_ ), a on má teď –

Bucky potřese hlavou, aby si utřídil myšlenky. Steve bude – _no_ , napadne ho, _Steve bude chtít slyšet detaily_. Steve chce vždycky slyšet detaily, pokud má pocit, že se děje něco, o čem by měl vědět, protože Steve trpí přehnanou zvědavostí a navíc si myslí, že by měl na Buckyho dohlížet, pro jeho vlastní dobro, nejspíš. Steve vždycky tvrdil, že je to pro jeho vlastní dobro, když se přehnaně vyptával. 

Nejhorší je, že je Steve dobrý a upřímný (když je to důležité), a když říká, že něco dělá pro Buckyho dobro, myslí to _vážně_.

Takže ano, ve výsledku by tomu Bucky asi říkal štěstí. Kdyby to nebylo tak _k vzteku_.

Bucky si bezděčně povzdychne a pak sebou trhne (protože ať už máte jakýkoli zabijácký výcvik – nejděsivější člověk celé druhé poloviny dvacátého století a tak podobně – Steve Rogers vás stejně vždycky dokáže nachytat na švestkách), když si Steve pobaveně odfrkne. 

„Zeptal bych se tě, nad čím přemýšlíš,“ oznámí Steve, jeho hlas lehký a pobavený, „ale nejsem si jistý, jestli to chci vědět, když vidím ten výraz, co máš v obličeji.“ 

Steve zní uvolněně, a jako by na jeho poznámce nebylo nic zvláštního, a Bucky se nespokojeně zamračí. 

„Řekni mu to ty,“ přikázal mu Sam před několika hodinami. Dobře, nebylo to před několika hodinami, bylo to před několika _lety_ , ještě před Thanosem. Mluvili o tom, několikrát. Tehdy. (V tomhle novém životě zatím ne, protože na to nebyl doopravdy čas. Ne s tím náhlým zmrtvýchvstáním a s tou nečekanou bitvou a pak s tím pohřbem a pak a pak a pak –)

„Ty jsi terapeut,“ bránil se Bucky neúspěšně a Sam se ani neobtěžoval zvednout obočí, aby ho upozornil na to, jak hloupě to zní. „Proč to neuděláš ty?“ 

„Hezké,“ okomentoval místo toho klidně. „Jsi jeho nejlepší přítel už od Velké krize. Já ho znám teprve pár let.“ 

Bucky potřásl hlavou. „Zapomněl jsi na to, že jsem ho sedmdesát let z toho neviděl, a když jsme se znovu potkali, pokusil jsem se ho zabít?“ 

Sam zakoulel očima. „Jsi jeho nejlepší přítel už od Velké krize,“ zopakoval trpělivě, a Bucky nějak nevěděl, co na to říct. 

Fakt je, že obecně neví, co by měl Stevovi říct, ani po tom, co zemřel a znovu ožil (nebo tak něco, asi by se měl někoho zeptat, jak to vlastně celé bylo) a konečně za Stevem došel. 

A teď neví, co Stevovi říct, jak mu vysvětlit, co cítí. Nenapadá ho nic, kromě – „Zbožňuješ můj obličej, Rogersi, jen se nedělej.“ 

A to Steva zřejmě na okamžik vyvede z rovnováhy dost na to, aby překvapeně zamrkal. „Řekněme spíš, že jsem si na ten obličej zvykl?“ připustí po chvíli trochu tázavě a zvědavě po něm sklouzne pohledem. 

Bucky vydrží jeho pohled a zatraceně _neuhne očima_ , protože býval Winter Soldier, sakra. Byly časy, kdy se před ním krčili politici a celé agentury a přece nebude uhýbat před Stevem, kterého zná prakticky odjakživa. Kterého znal, i když si nepamatoval vůbec nic. 

„Všichni zbožňují tenhle obličej,“ zabrblá a kruci, proč při tom zrudnul jako patnáctiletá holka? Steve se zmateně zamračí. „Dokonce i Natasha zbožňovala tenhle obličej, a tenkrát jsem nebyl nic víc než obličej a nabitá zbraň.“ 

Steve pokrčí rameny. „Buďme fér – Natasha zbožňovala zbraně,“ poznamená trochu nostalgicky, a potom se k Buckymu mírně nakloní. „Myslím to vážně, Bucky. Co se děje?“ zeptá se ho, teď už starostlivě. 

Bucky pootevře pusu, aby mu to řekl, aby mu to _všechno_ řekl, ale slova se mu zadrhnou v hrdle, a tak ji zase zavře, trochu bezradně. _Chce_ to Stevovi říct, opravdu chce, protože Bucky říkal Stevovi všechno – nebo si aspoň myslí, že mu říkal všechno, přestože už nejspíš nikdy nebude vědět, jestli je to pravda, jestli se mu vrátily všechny vzpomínky. Nikdo už nejspíš nikdy nezjistí, jestli si pamatuje všechno, a on sám by si rád myslel, že ano, a opravdu se o to chce se Stevem podělit, protože je to po dlouhé době první dobrá věc, kterou mu může říct, ale – 

„Bucky?“ 

Jenže on a Sam nebyli v plánu, ani zdaleka ne, v žádném případě. On a Sam se nikdy neměli stát, a jak může vůbec vysvětlit něco takového? 

On a Sam měli být známí, měli být parťáci, měli být přátelé, možná, nebo se možná měli navěky nesnášet, protože upřímně, Sam má spoustu a spoustu důvodů nesnášet ho. Neměli být dlouhé večery ve Wakandě, když byl Steve někde pryč, neměli být tichá slova a nečekaný, překvapivý polibek a prsty ve vlasech a dva lidé, co se našli. 

Bucky uhne očima. 

„Přemýšlel jsem o tom zítřku,“ prohlásí Steve najednou, jako by se z něj nesnažil ještě před malým okamžikem dostat důvod jeho návštěvy, a Bucky se na něj překvapeně podívá. Steve pokrčí rameny. „Chtěl jsem s tebou mluvit o zítřku,“ opraví se. 

Bucky se na něj zmateně zamračí. Steve vypadá malinko nejistě, ale v očích má něco – _něco_ –trochu jako nadšení, zvláštní energii. Skoro nedočkavost. 

„Dobře,“ Bucky přikývne. 

Steve se usměje, ale neřekne nic, jen na něj zůstane zírat, jako by čekal, až Bucky pochopí sám, a je to zvláštní, tak zvláštní, protože Steve, kterého si Bucky pamatuje, nikdy neváhal otevřít pusu a říct, co si myslí. 

Bucky polkne. „Chceš tam zůstat,“ řekne, protože mu to najednou začne dávat smysl. Jak je Steve posledních pár dnů střídavě nadšený a nervózní. Jak rychle se nabídl, když hledali dobrovolníka. A Bucky si možná nepamatuje úplně všechno, ale Steve… Steva _zná_. „Nechceš se sem vracet. Až vrátíš ty kameny, chceš zůstat v minulosti. S Peggy.“ 

Najednou ho napadne, že to možná věděl už ve chvíli, kdy Banner poprvé prohlásil, že budou muset ty kameny vrátit tam, kam patří. 

Steve pomalu přikývne a nespustí z něj přitom pohled. 

„Přemýšlím nad tím,“ přizná opatrně. „Pokud… Říkal jsem si, že kdybys chtěl…“ Na chvilku zaváhá, jako by si nebyl jistý, jak to říct. „Možná bys chtěl jít se mnou?“ 

„Do minulosti,“ zamumlá Bucky napůl nepřítomně. 

Steve zavrtí hlavou. „ _Domů_.“

„Domů,“ zopakuje po něm Bucky slabě a snaží se představit si to. Jak by žil skrz dvacáté století a přitom se díval, jak jeho staré já vraždí politiky a agenty a vědce. Jak by se pokusil zařadit se do normálního světa, jak by si našel práci a možná se oženil, aby se schoval, jak by –

Bucky pomalu zavrtí hlavou. „Nemůžu se tam vrátit,“ oznámí tiše. „Nemám – není tam nic, k čemu bych se mohl chtít vrátit.“ 

Steve se zatváří zmateně. „Je to _doma_.“ 

A fakt je, že má Steve pravdu. _Byl_ to domov. Brooklyn, se všemi svými uličkami a temnými kouty a starými auty, s lidmi, kteří zažili příliš. Ta pomalejší, méně barevná doba, kdy trávil večery v tančírnách, s lahví whisky v ruce, a smíchem. Kdy bylo všechno o tolik jednodušší a jeho jediná starost bylo kde sehnat dost peněz na příští nájem a jak dostat Steva z další rvačky, kdy nemusel přemýšlet nad tím, jestli si pamatuje všechno, co by měl, nebo kolik lidí ho doopravdy donutili zabít. 

(Jak opatrný musel Bucky být, jak moc si musel dávat pozor na každé své slovo. Každý pohled.) 

„Líbí se mi tady, Steve.“ Bucky pokrčí rameny. Nový svět, svět, ve kterém může být, kýmkoli si bude přát. Budoucnost. 

Bucky měl vždycky rád sci-fi. 

„Mohl bych tady být šťastný,“ oznámí měkce. A Steve se možná chce vrátit zpátky, prožít si svůj život s Peggy, mít rodinu, kterou mohl mít už tehdy, kdyby nebyl sebeobětavý idiot, ale Bucky? Bucky do té doby nikdy doopravdy nepatřil. Bucky se našel teď a tady a kruci, tohle je přece důvod, proč za Stevem přišel, nebo ne? „Se Samem,“ řekne rozhodně a pevně se na Steva podívá, jeden koutek skoro zvednutý. „Opravdu bych tady chtěl zůstat se Samem, Stevie.“ 

Steve překvapeně zamrká a na okamžik němě pootevře pusu. „Se Samem,“ zopakuje po něm a vypadá přitom tak _ohromeně_ , že Bucky musí uhnout pohledem, najednou už ne tak sebevědomý. Vlastně vůbec. „Já…“ zamumlá Steve, a pak potřese hlavou. Krátce, trochu přidušeně se zasměje. „Ježiši, Bucky,“ dostane ze sebe. „Sam?“ znovu se zasměje a prsty si pročísne vlasy. 

Bucky je tak dokonale zmatený jeho reakcí, že se na něj znovu podívá, přestože má sevřené hrdlo. Prsty jeho jediné lidské ruky se třesou a srdce mu buší jako splašené a Steve na něj nepřestává zírat, překvapený, absolutně vyvedený z míry a Bucky nemůže – Bucky mu nikdy neřekl –?

„Hej, hej, Bucky, to nic,“ zamumlá Steve a zlehka se dotkne jeho ramene. Konejšivě. „Klid,“ pokračuje tiše a sevře jeho rameno pevněji a druhé taky, a přitáhne si ho do náruče. Obličej mu zaboří do vlasů. „Sam je skvělý,“ zašeptá, rty jen kousek od jeho ucha. „Přeju ti to.“ 

Bucky se zachvěje. „Netušil jsi to,“ řekne slabě a zaryje mu prsty do látky trička, jen na chviličku, než se od něj zase mírně odtáhne. Jen tak, aby se na něj mohl podívat. „Myslel jsem – byl jsem přesvědčený, že to víš.“ 

Steve pokrčí rameny. „Jednou nebo dvakrát mě to napadlo, jasně, žili jsme, kde jsme žili. Ale ty jsi měl okolo sebe vždycky tolik děvčat…“

A Bucky si je _pamatuje_. Dívky, spousty dívek, drobné i vysoké, světlovlasé i tmavovlasé. Zrzky. Pamatuje si tanec a smích a občas nějaký alkohol – občas polibek, a potom opatrná cesta do některého z těch barů, o kterých všichni věděli, přestože o nich nikdy nikdo nemluvil nahlas. Pamatuje si, jak těm ženám dělával doprovod domů, a pak byl u jejich dveří dokonalý gentleman, kterého by přece _ani nenapadlo cokoli očekávat, a stejně už je dneska pozdě, nebo ne?_ , jak se potom vracel domů ke Stevovi a byl přitom cítit skotskou a občas cigaretami, když si je mohl dovolit. Jak s nimi trávil čas, tolik času, s tolika různými děvčaty, protože s žádnou z nich tu hru nevydržel hrát déle než dva nebo tři večery, předstírat, že cítí to, co by měl, když se na ně podívá. Jak s nimi nikdy necítil ani zlomek toho, co cítil, když se rozhlédl po mužích v docích, co cítí, když se ho dotkne Sam. 

„Bucky,“ řekne Steve najednou a Bucky se zase vrátí do reality. Stevův obličej, hned před ním, jeho laskavé oči. Mírný úsměv. Jeho dlaně na Buckyho tvářích, aby se Bucky nemohl dívat nikam jinam než na něj, aby nemohl uhýbat pohledem, a Bucky by stejně nemohl, protože právě v tu chvíli Steve znovu promluví. „Jsem rád, že jsi našel někoho, s kým budeš šťastný,“ řekne a zní přitom upřímně a trochu hrdě a jako by měl z Buckyho skutečnou radost a Bucky ze sebe vydá tichý, zraněný zvuk, protože Steve, panebože, _Steve_ , a bez přemýšlení se mu znovu vmáčkne do náruče. 

„Jsem rád, že máš Peggy,“ zamumlá Stevovi někam do ramene a Steve se zasměje, trochu vlhce, a nepouští ho z objetí, nejlepší přítel na světě. 

Jejich cesty se rozdělí, už zítra, a Bucky nemá tušení – a nechce nad tím přemýšlet, ne teď – jestli se ještě někdy uvidí, ale teď jsou ještě na jeden poslední večer spolu, jako bývali vždycky. 

Co bude zítra, bude až zítra. 


End file.
